Ein langes Jahr
by mariasantara
Summary: Er liebt sie, sie liebt ihn. Seine Freund mögen sie. Problem1: Die Herren sind Slytherin und wurden zum Todessertum gezwungen. Problem 2: Sie ist ein Schlammblut. Und sie haben einen Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen.
1. Ein langer Sommer

Hi, Leute.

Das hier sind ein paar Teile über das Leben in Slytheirn.

Es gehört zu meiner Geshcichte die Erben von: Schein und Sein.

Man kann es, denke ich ohne Vorwissen lesen.

Deshalb nur so viel: Benedict, PEter, Anatol sind Slytherin, Erika ist Huffelpuff, gleiches Jahr wie Ginny.

Die geheimnisvolle Frau ist die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts, gleiches jahr, Gryffindor und ziemlich Stark, ihr Name ist Brenda McCarthy.

Kendrick Madock ist einer ihrer besten Freunde, gute 15 Jahre älter wie sie, inhaber eines Muggelstämmigen Zauberlokalese und neuer Lehrer in Hogwarts. (Ziemlich wild, voller Pierchigs und Tatoos)

Tja, und das wars.

Viel SPass.

Ach ja. Alles gehört der ehrenwerten Rowling, alle mit namengenannten ausser Ginny in meiner kleinen voranalyse, MEINS.

Danke.

* * *

Benedict Rollforg. Peter Deaster. Anatol Redmark.

Erika Branden.

Ein langer Sommer.

_Wo war es ihnen entglitten. Ihr eigenes Leben._

_Wo hatten sie alles was sie sich erhofft hatten, alles was sie sich gewünscht hatten, alles was sie sich erträumten, verloren._

_War es die gleiche Schicksalhafte Sekunde gewesen die sie verändert hatte, oder war es für jeden eine eigene sonderbare Begebenheit gewesen?_

_Fakt ist das sie Schüler sind._

_Schüler von Hogwarts. Slytherin._

_Fakt ist, sie sind keine Ungeheuer, sie sind keine menschenverachtenden Wesen ohne Herz._

_Denn davon besitzen sie vielleicht viel zu viel._

_Benedict hat Erkia und Silvi._

_Erika ist seine Freundin, und Silvi seine Schwester. Beide liebt er sehr._

_Peter hat Silvi, seine Freundin, und seinen kleinen Bruder John. Beide liebt er sehr._

_Anatol hat seine Familie und seine Freunde. Für alle würde er sein Leben riskieren._

_Er hat keinen Besonderen den er außerordentlich liebt. (obwohl mancher sagen würde er wäre in Rachel Hugblow verliebt, was dann aber natürlich schon ein Witz an sich war, denn Rachel Hugblow war in seinen Augen eine unschuldige Blume unter allen Blumen und dürfte mit einem Menschen wie ihm nie etwas zu tun haben. Also nicht verliebt.)_

_Sie sind Jungen mit 16 Jahren, und schon viel zu viel Erfahrung was das Leben angeht._

_Als sie vor den Sommerferien die Schule verließen war ihr Leben noch gut, und nun da sie wieder an der Schule sind, ... da ist es nicht mehr gut._

_Fakt ist. Ich habe sie verraten._

_Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, ich würde da sein wenn sie mich brauche, ich würde sie nicht im Stichlassen, das sie sich auf mich verlassen können._

_Aber weil ich selbst so viele Probleme hatte konnte ich es nicht sehen._

_Weil ich selbst so viel litt war ich nicht fähig ihnen zu helfen._

_Weil ich mich übernommen hatte für ein größeres Ziel._

_Einmal schon habe ich sie alle verloren, einmal schon ist alles entgleist._

_Das wird mir kein zweites Mal mehr passieren._

_Es darf mir kein zweites Mal mehr passieren._

_Ich muss einfach warten und den Zeitpunkt abwarten an dem ich noch etwas ändern kann._

_Fakt ist, dieses Mal wird sie leben._

1. Monat auf Hogwarts

War es eine dunkle Nacht gewesen, ganz ohne Sterne, ganz ohne Mond, wolkenverhangen?

Benedict fragt sich das oft.

Es interessiert ihn im Grund genommen nicht wirklich aber vielleicht hülfe ihm das ja, zu verstehen warum es wirklich geschehen war.

Einen Moment noch war er dabei über Erika zu nachzudenken, über ihre roten Locken, ihr Auftreten, ihre wunderbaren grasgrünen Augen und ihre perfekten Brüste und im nächsten Moment wacht er wieder auf und ist nicht mehr alleine. Nicht mehr da wo er vor einem Moment noch gewesen war.

Todesser die ihn umringen, Todesser die ihn festhalten.

Peter ist auch da. Er sieht so aus als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen und auf seiner Brust prangt das Mal Voldemordts.

Wehr dich nicht flüstert er ihm zu und schließt die Augen. Er zittert am ganzen Körper. Er scheint kurz davor zu sein zu weinen.

Ein Leises Raunen geht durch den Raum.

ER kommt. ER ist furchtbar groß und eklig. SEINE Augen sind rot und ohne Lider.

„Du wirssst mir die-nen." Zischt ER.

In SEINEN Worten liegt keine Frage.

Benedict schaut sich um und sieht seinen Vater. In dessen Händen liegt ein Dolch der blutig ist.

Erst jetzt bemerkt Benedict die Figuren die am Boden liegen.

Eine davon erkennt er. Eine von Peters Schwester, die welche mit dem Muggel verschwunden ist. Sie ist tot.

Wieder sieht er zu Peter hin und dann zurück zu seinem eigenen Vater.

„Ich diene Euch mein Herr." Sagt er dann leise, denn er hat verstanden das er dem hier nicht entkommen kann.

Schmerzen.

Das Todesser Mal.

Und das Leben das er bis dato geführt hat existiert nicht mehr.

Mit hämmernden Herz und schweißigen Händen erwachte Benedict und sah sich erst mal in seinem Zimmer um.

Musste ihn diese Nacht denn noch immer quälen.

Konnte er sie nicht endlich hinter sich lassen.

Hatte er dafür nicht schon genug aufgegeben.

Und ob er das hatte. Scheiß auf den alten Sack, scheiß auf seinen Vater.

Wie konnte der das überhaupt tun?

Wie konnte er selbst so wie er jetzt war noch leben.

Ja, es fiel ihm schwer, sehr schwer sogar.

Wusste er nicht das er nun nie mehr das Leben führen konnte das er sich gewünscht hatte.

Müde wischte er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte sich selbst aufzumuntern, was ihm jedoch sehr schwer fiel.

Hatte er den wirklich Grund, sich gut zu fühlen.

Er hatte alles getan, was er tun musste, hatte sich von Erika getrennt in ihre Schreckgeweiteten Augen gesehen und betrachtet wie sie unter seinen Blicken zerbrach, hatte miterlebt wie er den Sinn mehr und mehr verlor.

Die Selbstzweifel plagten ihn immer und immer wieder und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Ohne Peter, so ging es ihm des Öfteren durch den Kopf hätte er wohl den Verstand verloren.

„Reiß dich zusammen."

„Zeig deine Schwäche nicht."

„Du musst es tun."

Es war immer noch Peter der alles in der Hand hielt.

Aber es war nicht richtig.

Es klopfte an seine Türe. Wiederwillig hob er den Kopf und schaute auf, wer ihn denn nun schon wieder stören würde. Es war Peter. Auch er hatte schlimme Zeiten hinter sich. Das konnte er in seinen Augen lesen. Peter sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann streckte er ihm seine feste Hand entgegen, wie immer ergriff Benedict sie ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. „Du schaust Scheiße aus, Rollforg." stellte er schließlich fest und richtete ihm den Kragen und zupfte die Krawatte recht, die sie zur Schuluniform tragen mussten. Er befeuchtete seine Hände und fuhr ihm dann noch durch die Haare und band sie ihm mit einem Band zusammen, dass er aus seinen Hosentaschen gezogen hatte. „Reiß dich zusammen Mann." Peter war etwa gleich groß wie er nur dünner, seine Haare waren kurz, dunkelblond und ein bisschen zerzaust. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst sah man ihm nicht an, das sein Leben nur an einem seidenen Faden hing. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Und, das war gut, er passte auf ihn auf. Ohne ihn wäre er wohl schon längst tot. Benedict nickte und streckte sich durch. Er durfte seine Schwäche nicht zeigen. Er durfte..."Sie hasst mich." Peter sah zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Benedict... hach. Natürlich hasst sie dich. Du hast ihr mit allen dir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln klar gemacht dass du sie immer nur benützt hast, Merlin du hast sie fast vergewaltigt. Und..." Er sah ihn wartend an. „...das war gut so, ich weiß. Weil es ist besser wenn sie mich hasst." antwortete der stämmige Slytherin geschlagen. „Richtig." Peter klopfte ihm an die Schultern. „und jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Mann, weil wenn sie uns draufkommen dass das nur Fakes waren, sind nicht nur wir beide tot, sondern sie werden auch meine Silvi und deine Erika töten." Einen Moment lang versteinerte Peters Gesicht, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und grinste ihn an. Benedict war es ein Rätsel wie er das schaffte. „Wie machst du das?"  
Peter blinzelte und sah ihn ernst an. „Wenn du denkst das es nicht mehr geht, wenn du denkst du zerplatzt gleich, wenn du denkst du müssest dich übergeben, oder dich dafür bestrafen, oder du kannst nicht mehr", Peters Augen waren ganz dunkel geworden, „dann ruf dir einfach ins Gedächtnis zurück warum du das machst. Warum du mitspielst. Warum du dich nicht einfach aufhängst." „Und was soll das gleich noch mal sein?" Es kam ihm wirklich so vor als hätte er die Antwort vergessen. „Die Schützen die du liebst." Peter, der immer der schwache gewesen war, sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich für meinen Teil, hohle mir immer wieder das Bild vor Augen, in der dein Vater meine Schwester umbringt um mich zu mitmachen zu überreden. Wie sie mich angeschaut hat und geweint hat. Wie sie in meinen Armen lag und schluchzte und nicht wusste was zum Teufel eigentlich geschehen ist. Und dann starb... DU MUSST STARK WERDEN. Denn wenn sie herausfinden das du sie liebst werden sie sie töten." Benedict nickte. Peter hatte Recht. Er musste stark bleiben und durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, sonst wären Silvi und Erika beide tot. Peter sagte ihm das jeden Morgen, und es war an ihm es Peter jeden Abend zu sagen. „Todesser bis in den Tod." Raunte er dann leise. Und Peter nickte düster. Bis in den Tod. Und da wunderte sich einer dass er schlecht gelaunt war. Erika hatte die ganze Zeit gewartet dass er etwas unternahm, sie grüßte oder sie anlächelte aber sie konnte direktgehend sehen, das sich irgendwas verändert hatte. Schon wie die Drei miteinander umgingen, wie sie sich bewegten, wie sie sich mit jedem Schritt den sie Taten gegenseitig den Rücken schützten. Drei Tage lang schon hatte sie versucht ihn zu erreichen, drei Tage seit dem sie aus dem Zug ausgestiegen war und drei Tage lang war sie nur enttäuscht geworden. Etwas lag in der Luft. Und es waren nicht nur Benedict, Peter und Anatol die sich so komisch benahmen sondern fast alle. Es hatte sich so viel geändert. Zuerst die neuen Lehrer, dann Brenda, sie war wohl sehr krank, die Weasley hatte geheiratet und so weiter uns so fort. Mein Gott wie hatte sie sich gefreut endlich wieder hier zu sein und dann das. Die Ferien waren so langsam verstrichen und dabei hatte sie so viel zu erzählen und zu sagen. Aber er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet, und sie hatte ihm ja nicht schreiben dürfen weil es zu gefährlich war, selbst wenn sie nur eine Huffelpuff war und keine Gryffindor, sein Vater würde niemals eine Beziehung zu ihr gutheißen. Schlammblut das war sie. Ob das Baby das sie erwartete auch ein Schlammblut war? Das beschäftigte sie auch. Ja, sie war schwanger. Einmal nur hatte sie die Potion von Brenda nicht regelmäßig genommen und schon war sie schwanger gewesen. Jetzt war sie schon im vierten Monat, noch keinen Bauch, und das schlecht sein hatte sie auch schon hinter sich. Mit ihrer Mutter hatte sie darüber nicht reden können, sie hasste sie schon dafür das sie anders war und Magie wirken konnte, sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passieren würde wenn sie das herausfand. Sie wusste selbst dass sie zu jung dafür war ein Kind groß zu ziehen, dazu brauchte sie niemanden der ihr das sagte. Aber was sollte sie machen. Abtreiben ging nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen einem Kind das Leben zu nehmen nur weil sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Außerdem war das nicht nur ihre sondern auch Benedicts Entscheidung und wer weiß noch war es ja wohl nicht zu spät. Sie wollte es ihm so gern sagen, aber bis jetzt hatte es sich einfach nicht ergeben. Ihren Kameradinnen wollte sie es auch nicht erzählen, die würden nur blöd über sie herziehen und sie eine Schlampe nennen, und vielleicht würden die Stimmen die sie eine Slytherinhure nannten dann auch noch lauter werden. Und das wollte sie nicht. Sie waren so schon laut genug. Drei Tage hatte sie es versucht und jetzt endlich war es ihr gelungen ihn aufzuspüren, so dass er ihr nicht entkommen konnte. Sie würde ihm alles sagen und dann wüsste er schon was zu tun war. Er wusste immer was zu tun war. Er war ja so erwachsen. „Benedict, jetzt warte mal. Renn nicht schon wieder davon." Himmel er sah so gut aus, über die Ferien waren seine Haare länger gewachsen, sie waren fast schulterlang und mit einem Gummiband zusammengehalten, er war schon wieder gewachsen. Als er sich umdrehte, ahnte sie Schlimmes, denn sein Blick war eiskalt und vor allem leer. Er verdrehte die Augen und schickte Anatol und Peter mit einem Handwisch davon. „Was haben wir denn da, das rothaariges Kätzchen!" sagte er kühl und betrachtete sie offensichtlich missgünstig von oben bis unten. Ihr wurde schwummrig davon „Ok, was ist los?" fragte sie ihn überrascht. Er sah sie böse an. „Was geht es dich an, Kätzchen?" „Ich bin deine Freundin." Sie keifte ihn energisch an. Das war ein wirklich dummer Scherz. „Oh, ja.." er blinzelte, „das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen, dir auszurichten. Es ist aus und vorbei." Damit drehte er sich weg von ihr und ging den Gang entlang. „WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?" Sie hatte doch glatt ihre Fassung verloren. Das passierte ihr sonst nie. Was sollte das heißen aus und vorbei. Sie war verdammt noch mal schwanger. Das konnte er doch nicht machen. Oder? Oder? Langsam drehte er sich wieder zurück zu ihr. Sie konnte es ihm ansehen, das war kein Scherz gewesen. „Soll heißen, komm mir nicht mehr zu Nahe, lass mich in Ruhe... aber sollte es dich jemals wieder packen das dich jemand von hinten nimmt, hier bin ich und warte." Ihr Atem setzte aus. Das konnte er doch wirklich nicht gerade gesagt haben. Sie hatte sich doch verhört. „Du machst doch Scherze. Benedict, das ist wirklich nicht mehr lustig." Es musste ein Scherz sein. Es durfte einfach nichts anders sein. Oh Gott. Er lachte auf. Danke. Oh, Danke. Doch als er sie dann wieder ansah wusste sie dass sie sich zu früh beim lieben Gott bedankt hatte. Ein kalter Schauer überflog sie. Das hier war nicht gut. Sie schaute vorsichtig zu beiden Seiten, es war niemand zu sehen. Ein breites, kaltes Grinsen hatte sich über seine Lippen gelegt. In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer das sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Es machte ihr angst. Er kam auf sie zu. „Aber, Kätzchen", raunte er, „Du brauchst doch nur sagen, wenn du lustig sein willst." 

Mit diesen Worten stand er bei ihr und blickte auf sie herab.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drückte er sie gegen die Wand und begann ihren Rock nach oben zu schieben.

Sie war zu perplex sich zu wehren, aber irgendwann hörte er dann abrupt auf.

Sie machte ihre Augen wieder auf und sah Peter und Anatol die sie abschätzig ansahen.

„Lass die Kleine jetzt lieber, Benedict, es kommen ein paar Huffelpuff. Aber du hattest Recht, sie hat keinen Laut von sich gegeben. So ein gutes Mädchen."

Hierbei sah er sie an, dass sie sich fast übergab vor Angst.

„Ja, das sagte ich doch. Du Schuldest mir jetzt 20 Silberlinge, immer hin habe ich sie knapp ein einhalb Jahre an der Nase rumgeführt."

Sie redeten so als wäre sie nicht da.

„Ach lass die kleine Schlampe, " sagte dann noch Anatol und sah sie noch ein letztes Mal musternd an, „Merlin, keinen Schimmer wie du bei der einen Hoch kriegen konntest. Lasst uns gehen, die macht einen noch ganz Depressiv."

Und dann hörte sie die Drei nur noch lachen.

Was sie nicht hörte und was sie vor allem nicht sah, war wie Benedict kaum um die Ecke gebogen und in ein kleines unbenütztes Klassenzimmer gelenkt, zusammenbrach und am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Sie bekam auch nicht mit wie er kaum drei Sekunden darauf von seinen beiden Kollegen zusammengeschlagne wurde, so lange bis nur noch die Schmerzen übrigbleiben. Denn Schmerzen waren besser als die Wahrheit.

Niemand wusste so genau wie viel der Dunkle Lord über das Mal mitbekam.

Sie verpasste ein langes Gespräch unter den Freunden, und den Moment als Benedict klar wurde das einer von ihnen ein Verräter war.

Anatol stand auf und zeigte ihnen das Dunkle Zeichen das auf seinem Oberschenkel prangte, nur ganz leicht erkenntlich, dennoch hier.

„Er hat es mir gegeben und mein Vater hat geweint vor Stolz. Es tat schon weh, aber alles in allem war es der beste Tag in meinen leben." Er sah zu Benedict und lächelte ihn nett an.

„Ich habe unsrem Dunkeln Herrn nicht gesagt das du in die kleine Schlammblutbraut verliebt bist, weil ich dachte mir das würde schon vergehen und ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, außerdem mag ich sie und ich wollte eigentlich wirklich nicht das so stirbt. Du kommst schon über die kleine Schlampe hinweg," sagte er fast schon brüderlich und aufmunternd, „solche wie sie gibt es doch wie Sand am Meer."

Peter und Benedict überspielten ihren Schock über diese Aussage geschickt.

Er hatte das Mal wirklich freiwillig angenommen. - Ja war er denn verrückt!

„Hast du ihm auch nichts über McCarthy erzählt?" fragte Benedict dann nebensächlich, die Potion die seine Blauen und Schmerzen verjagen sollte, begann langsam zu wirken.

„Nein, ich dachte mir, das wäre gut für später einmal. Immer was in der Hand behalten."

„Genau, das dachte ich mir auch." Peter grinste ihn an. „Außerdem können wir so besser spionieren weil sie uns so noch vertraut."

„Korrekt."

Peter sah zu Benedict doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

Er würde sie nicht verraten.

Er war zwar loyal zu Voldemort, aber er war auch loyal zu ihnen.

Und er wusste dass sie beide nicht freiwillig Todesser geworden waren. Er konnte das nicht nicht gesehen haben.

Er hatte sie in der Hand.

Anatol grinste die beiden an, und verschwand dann kurz auf die Toilette.

„Wir müssen ihn töten."

Peter sah ihn ruhig an.

Benedict nickte.

„Wir sollten, ich weiß. Aber, ... er wird uns nicht verraten."

Hier schüttele Peter den Kopf.

„Noch nicht." Peters Stimme wurde dunkel. „Es ist unser Glück das er eine loyale Seele ist und ein bisschen beschränkt, unser Glück das er null Ehrgeiz hat, aber auch er wird versuchen irgendwann etwas für sich rauszuschlagen und dann sind wir Tot."

Wieder nickte Benedikt.

„Ich weiß! Merlin, ich weiß!" keuchte der Langhaarige. „Aber ich bin kein Mörder. Ich kann noch nicht einmall einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Außerdem, sollte ER etwas davon vermuten wäre es doch wie ein Schuldeingeständnis."

Peter fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

„Wir brauchen ein Wunder."

Benedikt sah ihn an, dann hellte sein Gesicht auf.

„Oder einen Unfall?"

„Einen Unfall!" Peter sah ihn fragend an. Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen Augen, „Ja, einen Unfall. Keinen der ihn umbringt, aber einer der ihn außer Gefecht setzt. Der ihn vor sich selbst beschützt und vor allem uns."

Beide grinsten sich an.

Das dürfte wohl nicht so schwer zu bewerkstelligen sein.

Auch dieser Tag war schwerfällig vergangen und auch dieser Tag war voller Qualen gewesen.

Aber der Anblick der Lyfomas auf diesen Besen, wie sie in den Himmel geflogen waren, das war selbst für sein Herz Labsal gewesen.

Das hatte selbst ihn erfreut.

Diese Lyfomas waren anders als alle Leute die er bis jetzt getroffen hatte.

Sogar noch viel mehr anders als es Mc Carthy jemals gewesen war.

Unter anderen hatten sie es geschafft das Potter und Malfoy in einer Sache übereinstimmten, etwas was nicht jeder von sich behaupten konnte.

Aus dem Versprochenen Nachmittag war dann aber nichts geworden, denn Maddock war aufgetaucht und hatte alle zusammengeholt und sie mit sich in den Großen Saal genommen. Dort waren sie in Gruppen aufgeteilt worden.

Höchst interessante Gruppen. Verschiedene Jahrgänge, verschiedene Häuser.

Er selbst war in der Gruppe vier in der auch Peter und Anatol waren, dann noch Potter, Malfoy und seine Kleine, Crabbe, Goyle, Wankabee, Hugblow, Erika und Mc Carthy. Natürlich auch Weasley und Granger, und noch dieser Longbottom. Dann ein paar andere, jüngere, aber deren Namen hatte er vergessen und noch Deem und seien Getreuen.

Keine Ahnung was sich diese Verrückten bei dieser Zusammenstellung gedacht hatten.

Aber amüsant würde es sicher werden.

Er hatte nur keine Ahnung wie er das zusammen mit Erika in einem Raum überstehen würde.

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde in dem Mehrzwecksmall zugebracht hatten, kamen die Lyfomas entzaubert wieder und jeder nahm drei Gruppen mit, er landete bei IHR und war sich nicht sicher ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Das ist eine allgemeine Fragestunde, und da ich sicher bin, ihr brennt förmlich vor Neugier, und weil ich weiß das am Ende vom diesem Schuljahr, ich alles Wissenswerte aus euch rausgequetscht habe, finde ich es nur angebracht wenn ihr diese Chance auch bekommt. Fragt was ihr wollt. Ihr bekommt zu jeder Eurer Fragen eine Antwort."

Ihr Auftreten lies darauf schließen das es keine leeren Worte waren.

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen dann hob die dürre Freundin von Goyle ihre Hand und rückte mit der anderen ihre Brille zurecht.

Er konnte sich ihre Frage schon denken. Der Stoff?

„Wie lange sind sie schon verheiratet? "fragte Iris Wankabee, Ravenclaw 6. Jahr grinsen.  
Ok, er hatte sie unterschätzt.

„Fünf Jahre."

„Warum ist ihre Stimme so anders?"

„Fluch der mich getroffen hat und meine Stimmbänder weggeätzt. Böse Schmerzen."

Gemurmel.

„Warum hat sie jemand mit einem solchen Fluch belegt."

„Weil er mich töten wollte."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich eine sehr gefährlich Person bin."

Aha.

Sie wäre ganz sicher nach Slytherin gekommen so wie sie hier nur sagte was sie sagen wollte.

2. Monat auf Hogwarts

Es war Erika als vergingen die Monate wie im Flug, nur das sie daran nicht teilnahm. Schon bald war es so dass sie ihren Bauch nur noch unter dicken Pullis verstecken konnte und dich darauf hinausredete zu viele Schokofrösche zu essen, wenn sie jemand auf ihren Umfang ansprach.

Aber die Wahrheit war wohl, das Essen machte ihr keinen Spaß mehr, und die Schule interessierte sie gerade so viel dass sie die Lehrer nicht auf ihren Lernabfall ansprachen.

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben das sie sich in Benedict so getäuscht haben konnte, und an jedem Tag der verstrich hoffte sie inständig er würde zu ihr zurückkommen und ihr sagen das dass alles ein abstruses Slytherinritual war, das ... es musste einfach so etwas sein.

Es durfte einfach nichts anders sein.

Weil... wenn... wirklich.. ...

Nein daran wollte sie nicht denken.

Sie wollte überhaupt nicht an irgendetwas denken.

Einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich, nun ja, nicht traurig und hatte irgendwie Hoffnung dass alles gut werden würde und im nächsten Moment ging es ihr ganz schlecht und sie wollte nur weinen und tat es meistens auch.

Sie fühlte sich so alleine.

Inzwischen hatte sie so viel Angst dass irgendjemand herausfinden könnte dass sie schwanger war.

Was das für ein Anschiss werden würde und keiner würde es verstehen. Und alle würden wissen dass sie mit Benedict geschlafen hatte und er sie nur benützen wollte. Und was würde ihre Mutter sagen. „Vorehelichen Sex! Geh!" Sie konnte es direkt vor sich sehen.

Es machte alles so keinen Sinn mehr.

Was würden die Leute denken. Slytherinhure. Wie wahr.

Oh Gott, es war ganz alleine ihre Schuld.

Es war einfach nicht richtig.

Was sollte sie bloß tun?

Und dann in einem Moment der Klarheit sah sie die Lösung plötzlich vor sich.

Benedict hatte sich inzwischen mit seinem Los angefreundet und er und Peter arbeiteten am Unfall für Anatol. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Immer vorbereitet sein.

Es war jetzt schon einiges An Zeit vergangnen und fast schon hatte er das Mal auf seinem Körper vergessen können- wenn es nicht wie jetzt so fest brannte wie an dem Tag als er es eingebrannt bekommen hatte.

„ER ruft uns." flüsterte Peter leise und wischte sich den Schweiß mit seinem faltenfreigehextem Hemdsärmel von der Stirn.

„Ja." Benedict erhob sich langsam und rückte zitternd seine grüne Krawatte zurecht. „dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen."

Beide standen auf und gingen langsam zur Türe.

Sie wurden schon von einem entspannten Anatol erwartet.

„Kommt. Wir sollten uns beeilen." sagte er lächelnd.

„Ja. Natürlich."

Sie gingen langsam hinter ihm her.

Immer tiefer in die alten Gänge von Hogwarts führte sie ihr weg bis sie vor einer silbrig glänzenden Öffnung standen.

Hinter ihnen hörten sie noch mehr Schritte.

Es waren die anderen.

Alyson Conall, Ravenclaw 7 Jahr und Desmond Alecter, Gryffindor 7 Jahr stampften in Schulroben an, beide die Blicke finster und undurchdringlich. Hinter ihnen kam noch Morbin Freudless, Huffelpuff 5 Jahr. Und natürlich Lionell. Merlin, er war noch keine 12 Jahre alt und hielt sich doch besser als alle anderen.

Sie alle stellten sich vor die silbrig glänzende Öffnung, die ihre Gestalten jedoch nicht reflektierte.

Dafür konnten sie den Lord höchstpersönlich sehen.

„Wass habt ihr erfaaahren?" zischte es kaum hörbar durch den Zauberschutzwall durch.

NICHTS. Eine Stimme dröhnte plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus und ließ die jungen Menschen erschreckt zusammenzufahren.

„Wer wagt essss..."

Benedict stellte es die Haare auf als er schweigsam betrachtete wie die Augen des Lords wütend zu glühen schienen.

ICH. sagte die Stimme und aus der Dunkelheit heraus trat McCarthy, mit einem giftgrünen Plüschmantel der ihr viel zu groß war und der am Boden entlang schleifte. Sie trug rosarote Hausschuhe in Form von Schweinen und das Schlimmste, ging es Benedict durch den Kopf, war wohl die Tatsache dass sie in ihrer Hand keinen Zauberstab hatte, gar nichts zur Verteidigung.

„Wer..." SEINE Stimme dröhnte aus dem Lichtportal hinaus.

„Ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts." Sie stellte sich schamlos zwischen ihm und seinen jungen Dienern auf, ihre Hände nicht so würdevoll in ihre Hüften gestemmt, mit einem Fuß weiter vorne als der andere. Sie tippte ungeduldig.

„Hoooheeprieessssteeeeriiin?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sie ausführlich, „Wasss willsst du von mir?"

„Du bist auf meinen Grund und Boden nicht willkommen, Zauberer. Ich wünsche dass du gehst."

„Duu haasst keinee Maacht über mich, du..."

„Redest nur, du kannst mir nichts, der Bann welcher um diesen Grund liegt ist zu stark, selbst für dich, nicht wahr."

Voldemort lachte laut auf.

„Du bissst alleine. Priesterin. Ich nicht."

Brenda rückte Kendricks Bademantel zurecht.

„Ach, du meinst die da. ..."

Sie vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung und drehte sich dann zu all ihren Schulkameraden.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt komme, Freunde, aber ich musste erst all eure Verwandten in Sicherheit bringen lassen. Das hat ein bisschen gedauert."

Benedict sah sie entgeistert an.

„Du kommst zu spät, McCarthy. Viel zu spät."

Brenda lachte auf.

„Du bist noch am Leben, also bin ich nicht zu spät." Sie sah ihn nicht weiter an sondern wandte ihren Blick hin zu dem jüngsten, zu Lionell.

Der sah nur zwischen ihr und dem Portal hin und her.

„Es ist vorbei?" seine Stimme war kaum hörbar.

Brenda lächelte.

„Ja. Hier bist du so sicher wie sonst nirgendwo."

„Und meine Mutter?"

„Der geht es gut."

Sie beugte sich ein bisschen nach unten und lächelte ihm ein wenig zu.

Als die Ravenclaw Alyson von hinten an ihn herantrat und ihn umarmte, sank er in sich zusammen und begann zu weinen.

„ER kann uns wirklich nichts tun?" fragte Alyson Brenda. „Aber wir tragen sein Mal."

Die Hohepriesterin nickte.

„Ich weiß was ich tun muss."

„Du bist nichts weiter als eine Verräterin an allen magischen Kreaturen." warf Anatol plötzlich ein, sein Zauberstab war gezückt und er starrte ergrimmt zu ihr hinüber.

Als er sich keine Sekunde später mit einer erschreckenden Überzahl auf ihn gerichteter Zauberstabspitzen gegenüberstand, blickte er doch etwas erstaunt zu seinen Freunden.

Er lies langsam seinen Stab sinken und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Sie verdienen das leben nicht. Das wisst ihr. Sie sind anders als wir und ehe wir es uns versehen überrennen sie uns und das was früher Macht hatte wird keine Macht mehr haben. Wie könnt ihr nur für euren eigenen Untergang einstehen?"

Brenda nickte.

„Du hast nicht Unrecht und doch liegst du total daneben. Ich werde dich nur auf eigenen Wunsch von dem Mal befreien. Aber komm heute mit. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Bitte."

Anatol nickte.

Mit wenigen Worten verschickte sie alle bis auf Benedict, Anatol und Peter.

Als sie sich mehr zufällig zur Seite drehte bemerkte sie das Voldemort das Portal noch immer nicht geschlossen hatte und sie funkelt betrachtete.

Wieder bewegte sie ihre Hände und Arme mit einer ritualartigen Geschmeidigkeit und blickte ihm ernst ins Gesicht.

„Du bist noch hier."

„Wo ssssind meine…"

„Meine Untertanen, sie stehen unter meinen Schutz." Sie tippte wieder mit ihren Füssen, es machte ein nervenaufreibendes Geräusch. „Mach dich vom Acker!" – mit einem Fußtritt zerstörte sie das Portal, es fiel wie Glas in sich zusammen, nur das es nicht die passenden Geräusche dazu machte.

„Und jetzt brauch ich eure Hilfe."

„Wobei?" Peter sah sie fragend an.

„Ich muss die Familie meines besten Freundes retten."

……………………………………………..

Es war spät in der Nacht als Erika endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte und auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen war. Die Sterne schienen in dieser schönen Herbstnacht besonders zu funkeln die wenigen Wolken am Himmel störten überhaupt nicht. Der Himmel selbst war weit am Horizont noch türkisblau.

Sie lächelte, stieg über das Geländer und hielt sich mit ihren Händen fest als sie sich nach vorne beugte und den langen Weg über ihr kleines Bäuchlein hinunterstarrte.

Sie lächelte erstaunt auf.

„Meiner Mutter zu sagen dass ich schwanger bin, schaffe ich nicht und das macht noch nicht einmal eine Gänsehaut."

Sie schloss die Augen, „Interessant.", und ließ los.

………………………………………..

Das Haus zu dem sie der Portkey teleportiert hatte war ein Muggelhaus.

An der Strasse entlang standen elektrische Lampen die mit ihrem hellen Licht fast alles ausleuchteten, man konnte die Backsteine sehen die die Mauern des Gebäudes bildeten, hinter den dunkeln Fenstern war nichts zu erkennen, es lag eine unheilvolle Stille in der Luft.

Brenda schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.

„Wir sind zu spät."

Sie sah ihnen besorgt ins Gesicht.

„ihr kommt in drei Minuten nach."

Die Jungen starrten ihr hinterher.

Als sie nach besagter Zeit das dunkele Haus betraten kam Brenda ihnen entgegen. Sie trug ein Mädchen auf den Armen.

Das Kind hatte sich an sie geklammert und wollte sie nicht loslassen, doch schlussendlich übergab Brenda das Mädchen in Peters kräftige Arme.

Brenda nickte ihm zu und zupfte Anatol am Gewand.

„ich zeige dir jetzt was dein Herr von dir will."

Sie gingen alleine zurück in das Haus.

……………………………………………….

Kendrick wusste noch immer nicht warum Brenda mitten in der Nacht aufgesprungen war und ihm –befohlen- hatte zum Astronomieturm zu gehen.

Aber die Maus wollte sollte die Maus bekommen. So war es und so würde es …. Heilige Scheiße.

War die gerade gesprungen!

Die war gerade gesprungen.

Was sollte er tun, was sollte er tun!

Er würde…, er sollte….  
Kendrick schlug sich selbst mit der flachen Hand gegen die gepircte Nase.

Er war ein Zauberer.

Er griff nach seinen Zauberstab und fing die Kleine in der Luft auf.

Als sie wieder auf festen Boden stand, mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er mit stechenden Augen auf sie hinunter.

„Willst du mir sagen was los ist?"

Erika nickte stumm.

Und nachdem sie über drei Minuten lang nichts sagte brach es aus ihr hinaus.

Kendrick hörte dem Mädchen zu, nach einer Weile war er bereit diesem Rollforg höchstpersönlich die Leviten zu lesen. Slytherinpack, es war doch immer das gleiche mit denen. Verrieten einen sobald es ihnen in den Kram passte.

Wie damals Agnes und die war jetzt Tod.

„Das wird schon alles wieder gut." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ein Kind das ein Kind bekam.

Wunderbar. Einfach nur wunderbar.

……………………………………….

Anatol war sehr betreten und schweigsam als sie wieder aus dem Haus kamen.

„So will ich nicht werden." raunte er.

Brenda nickte.

„Wirst du auch nicht werden, Anatol. Du kannst mir da vertrauen. Du bist nicht so wie die."

„Aber ich glaube immer noch dass sie anders sind."

„Das ist ja auch OK. Solange du sie nicht töten willst."

Anatol nickte.

Benedict räusperte sich.

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern?"

sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Dann aparierten sie zum nächsten Hospital.


	2. Eine lange Nacht Anatol Redmark

Eine lange Nacht

-Anatol Redmark-

Sie nahm ihn an die Hand, zerrte ihn hinter sich her, ihr Griff erstaunlich kraftvoll und hart.

Das Muggellicht flackerte schwach an der Decke als sie den Vorraum passierten, es war ein hartes Licht, anderes als dass der Kerzen und Gaslampen, und auch sehr viel härter als ein Lumos oder ein anderes Zauberlicht.

Die Geräusche der verschiedenen Dinge, ein Telephon es tütete schrill, in einem blauen Netz aus Licht surrte es und darunter sah er tote Fliegen liegen und einige Pixies, sie kamen ihm so surreal und unwirklich vor.

An den Wänden und auf den Regalen standen diese unbeweglichen Muggelphotographien. Lächelnde Menschen blickten ihn regungslos an.

Der Junge, gekleidet in eine schon ältere Hogwartsuniform, Ravenclawinsignien, fiel ihm ins Auge.

Er war hager und hatte ein spitzes Gesicht, sein Lächeln wirkte gestellt und seine Augen hart wie Eisen.

Er kam ihn bekannt vor.

Erst als sie an einer anderen Photographie vorbeikamen, ein Familienfoto wie es ihm vorkam, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Maddock, der verrückte Potionslehrer.

Hier war sein Lächeln echt.

Eine kleinere, auch hagere Frau mit roten Backen stand neben ihn, ihre Arme possessiv um einen gutgelaunten Mann mit blonden Locken gelegt, in den Armen des Potionmasters ein kleines vielleicht zweijähriges Mädchen.

Sie alle lächelten.

Anatol hielt inne.

Das Zerren an seiner Hand nahm zu, aber er ging keinen Schritt weiter.

„Du wirst es dir anschauen." fauchte McCarthy.

Sie ließ ihn los und starrte ihn an.

Antatol schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter", murmelte er, „du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

Ihr Lächeln war gleich kalt wie der Boden auf dem er stand.

„Nein?"

Er spürte wie sich die Kälte rund um ihn herum ausbreitete, ähnlich wie die Dementoren damals an den Toren von Hogwarts, aber anders. Menschlicher.

Ihn fröstelte es.

Sie nahm ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten wieder an die Hand und riss ihn mit sich mit.

Anatol wehrte sich.

Seine Füße taten was sie wollte.

Immer weiter in dieses schreckliche Muggelhaus hinein, immer weiter bis sie diese Türe aufstießen und…

er abrupt stehen blieb.

Zwei schwarze Figuren lagen am Boden, rührten sich nicht.

An der Wand --- es war ein Mensch… irgendwann einmal gewesen. Keine Haut, das rote Fleisch tropfte.

Und in der Ecke eine Frau.

Sie starrte hinauf auf die Wand… ihr Anblick war … sie war geschlagen worden und blutete... zwischen den Beinen.

Es war die Frau von dem Bild.

Sie zitterte und schunkelte im Sitzen nach vorne und hinten. Ihre Augen nie von dem Mann an der Wand.

McCarthy setze sich neben sie.

Flüsterte leise Worte in ihr Ohr.

Die Frau reagierte nicht.

McCarthy schüttelte den Kopf.

Murmelte etwas zu sich selbst.

Seufzte.

Ihr Blick war ganz traurig.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Zeigte auf die Frau, rosarotes Licht hüllte sie darauf ein.

Die Frau schaute zu ihr.

Der Verstand kehrte zurück in ihr Gesicht.

Zuerst war da nur Entsetzen doch dann wich es einem Lächeln, einem Lachen, einem Zucken…

die Frau war tot.

Langsam lies McCarthy den Stab wieder sinken.

Sie sagte nichts.

Sie musste nichts sagen.

Anatol wusste warum er es hatte sehen sollen.

Und wie er darauf zu reagieren hatte.

Er war ein Todesser.

Er hatte seinen Schwur getan und jede Silbe davon gemeint.

Er wollte etwas für ihn weltbewegendes sagen, einige Worte die all das hier erklärten und verständlich machten, die es rechtfertigten, nein, die ihm die absolute Genugtuung gaben, hier vor etwas zu stehen was gut war und vollkommen richtig.

Schließlich, es waren ja nur…, es waren ja nur…

Er konnte es noch nicht einmal denken.

Tote Muggel.

Slytherin sei dank, es ging ja doch.

Es waren ja nur tote Muggel.

Für einen Teil von ihm, es erschien ihm nicht falsch.

Der Gedanke selbst, nun da er vollständig hier war, in seinem Kopf, er war richtig.

Es waren ja nur tote Muggel.

Er wusste es war richtig.

Er wusste sie hatten das Recht dazu.

Noch dazu wenn es Maddocks Familie war. Ein Schlammblut dass sich so viel herausnahm und sich in der magischen Welt herausnahm wie jemand aufzutreten der etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie hatten Recht.

Es war Richtig.

Es war RICHTIG.

Es war falsch.

Sie hatten eine Familie zerstört.

Er auch.

Er nahm sich nicht heraus.

Die schwarzen Schatten am Boden waren Todesser.

Er war auch einer.

Sie alle verfolgten das gleiche Ziel.

Sie mussten der Bedrohung, nein dieser Plage Herr werden und… es musste auch im Kleinen erfolgen.

So hatte er es gelernt.

So war es richtig.

So hatte er schon immer gewusst dass sich seine Welt drehte.

„Was soll das hier beweisen, McCarthy?" sagte er schließlich.

Er wusste nicht so recht was er von ihr hören wollte.

Dass sie ihm einen Grund gab es zu erklären.

Oder dass sie ihm die Gründe nahm.

Sie war … verwundert, das konnte er sehen.

Ihre grünen Augen waren ganz aufgewühlt als sie sich zu ihm wandte, den Zauberstab hebend.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Anatol du würdest zu Verstand komme. Ich weiß du hast mir immer zugehört und … ich …" sie riss ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrte perplex zur Wand.

„Homer?" Sie blinzelte. „Homer!!! Oh mein Merlin."

Anatol sah auch hin.

Irgendwo, irgendwie, öffneten sich die Augen des Mannes an der Wand.

„L…y.n" es klang im ersten Moment wie ein schweres Einatmen, aber es war wohl ein Name, denn McCarthy lief hin zu ihm und sagte es gehe ihr gut. Sie sei sicher.

Dass sie sie sicher halten würde.

Versteckt und sicher.

Dass sie… hätte … und es täte ihr alles so unendlich leid. Und, sie erklärte, fast unter Tränen, es täte ihr so leid, aber sie hätte Ama nicht retten können, der Fluch und es sei alles ihre Schuld.

Sie bekam nicht mit dass der Mann sie gar nicht mehr hörte, nur noch seinen Blick auf seine Frau gehaftet hielt bis seine Augen den letzten Funken Feuer verloren, und er starb.

Doch Anatol, er sah es.

Lyn… sie war das Mädchen, das kleine Mädchen.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr kleines Gesicht, total von Angst und Schmerzen entstellt.

Es … es ging dem Mädchen nicht gut.

„Du hast ihn angelogen."

McCarthy sah zu ihm auf.

Ihr Gesicht wurde augenblicklich hart.

„Hätte ich ihm sagen sollen dass alles was deine Kollegen seiner Tochter angetan hatten, wahr war? Dass er es sich nicht nur ausgedacht hat? Dass …"

Anatol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Du hast das Richtige gemacht. Ich wollte sagen, du hast das Richtige gemacht."

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Es … es ist…" Anatol versuchte es zu sagen, versuchte es in Worte zu fassen doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Er sah auf die Frau und den Mann.

Homer und Ama.

Sie hatten Namen.

Nicht nur die Muggelverwandten von dem Schlammblut Maddock, sondern…Homer und Ama.

Und Lyn.

„Ich habe immer noch Recht. Aber der Zweck", er schloss die Augen, „er heiligt nicht die Mittel."

Sie sagte nichts.

Sie nahm ihn nur wieder bei der Hand und schickte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Warte."

Was er tat.

Die Bilder sahen ihn wieder festgefroren, so unnatürlich still an.

Er konnte die Anklage hinter ihrem Lächeln jedoch erkennen.

Sie wussten was er getan hatte, was auch seine Mitschuld war.

Es half auch nichts die Augen zu schließen.

Sie wussten es noch immer.

Dass er gelächelt hatte als er das Mal empfing.

Dass er von diesem Tag geträumt hatte, an dem er die Muggelgeborenen und Muggel in ihre Schranken wies.

Der Tag an dem er töten würde für das woran er glaubte.

Dass er ihre Abscheu verdiente.

McCarhty trat aus dem Raum heraus.

Er blickte durch den Spalt hinein, es sah aufgeräumt aus, niemand lag mehr auf den Boden oder hing an der Wand.

„Was?", fragte er, aber sie winkte ab.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Sie nahm ihn wieder an der Hand und ging mit ihm hinaus.

Dort standen Peter und Benedict, Lyn, das Mädchen war zu schwach um sich noch zu wehren und weinte nur noch leise vor sich her.

Sie verstummte als McCarthy sie vorsichtig in die Arme nahm.

Anatol blickte lange zu ihnen.

„So will ich nicht werden."

Das Erste dass ihm ins den Mund sprang.

McCarthy nickte.

„Wirst du auch nicht werden, Anatol. Du kannst mir da vertrauen. Du bist nicht so wie die."

Sie hatte recht, er war schlimmer.

Er war ein Verräter. Der alleinige Gedanke daran reizte ihn ihm den Wunsch zu erbrechen.

„Aber ich glaube immer noch dass sie anders sind." sagte er um seine Leere zu überspielen.

Das alles war nur eine Lüge.

„Das ist ja auch OK. Solange du sie nicht töten willst."

Sie sagte es so einfach. Solange du sie nicht töten willst. Aber das war ja auch der Punkt.

Er war nicht nur ein Verräter, er war auch noch ein schwacher Mistkerl.

Er wusste die Muggelgeborenen waren schlecht für die Gesellschaft der Zauberer. Sie brachten alles durcheinander, mischten sich in Dinge ein die sie nichts angingen, die sie nicht verstehen konnten, nahmen sich heraus es besser zu können, und er stand hier und tat nichts dagegen.

Vielleicht machte es alles noch viel schlimmer.

Das er es OK wäre, zu glauben dass sie anders sein, er daran glaubte das sie nicht hier her gehörten, so lange er sie nicht tötete, er nichts dagegen tat.

Er nickte.

Benedict räusperte sich.

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern?" fragte er.

McCarthy schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie blickte hinunter zu dem Mädchen. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Nun erst drückte sie Lynny in Anatols Arme.

„Halt sie."

Anatol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nimm sie weg." flüsterte er.

Er wollte das Mädchen nicht.

Sie war…. oh Merlin.

Ihre Eltern waren da drinnen gerade gestorben.

„Nimm sie weg!"

McCarthy tat nichts dergleichen.

Sie baute einen Bannkreis auf und nach eine Weile, panischer „Nimm sie weg"s apparierten sie zum Seiteneingang von St. Mungos.

Der Torwächter, ein Mann Mitte vierzig blickte auf.

„Lass mich rein, Kyle." befahl McCarthy.

Der Mann sah nur auf sie und nickte.

„Wenn brauchst du?"

„Carla und Star."

„Stehen bereit."

„Danke."

Und sie waren drinnen.

Anatol mochte ST. Mungos nicht.

Der Geruch war nicht gut.

Tod und Verzweiflung lag in der Luft.

Sicher gab es Leute die dort wieder raus kamen, aber es waren immer die Toten an die man sich erinnerte. An die er sich erinnerte.

Zwei Frauen apparierten zu ihnen.

Zuerst blickten sie zu Brenda, sahen dann jedoch zu Anatol und dem Mädchen.

Die Dunkelhaarige quiekte.

„Ist das Bienchen?"

McCarthy nickte.

„Todesser?"

Sie nickte wieder.

Anatol fühlte sich, um es kurz zu machen, von allen Seiten beobachtet.

Die Dunkelhaarige setze an noch was zu sagen, McCarthy schüttelte zum dritten Mal den Kopf.

„Mein Gott, das ist…schrecklich." Eine Muggelgeborene. Nur Muggelgeborene sagten so etwas.

„Weiß Rick…?" fragte die Blonde.

McCarthy schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Zuerst Lynny." sagte sie, „Ich will dass ihr sie alles vergessen lässt. Ich meine Total. Keine körperlichen Reaktionen, keine schlampigen Versuche es aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu holen und es nicht aus den tiefsten Windungen ihres Hirns zu kratzen, klar?"

Das Schlammblut nickte.

„Klar wie Kloßbrühe. Aber dass ist aufwendig, wir wollen sie ja nicht zerstören."

Für einige Momente wurde McCarthy still.

Sie nickte.

„So aufwendig wie ihr es nur hinbekommt. Der Da", hier zeigte sie auf Anatol, „ist euer Ansprechpartner, ihr Secretkeeper. Besprecht alles weitere mit ihm. Haltet ihn über –alles- am Laufenden. Erzählt Kendrick nichts. Klar?"

Unmissverständlich erwartend dass ihre Anweisungen in die Tat umgesetzt werden würden, schrie sie Peter und Benedict zu sich, es ginge weiter. Und Anatol war alleine.

Mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm.

Mit einem Schlammblut ihm gegenüber und einer Blonden die bis jetzt kein relevantes Wort gesagt hatte.

Als er diesen Morgen die Augen aufschlug, da hatte sein Leben noch Sinn gemacht.

Jetzt,…

das Mädchen wachte auf und sah ihn mit bebenden Lippen an,…

… wusste er beim besten Willen nicht wie er in diese Scheiße hatte geraten konnte.

Die längste Nacht seines Lebens.

Als der Morgen kam, kam auch McCarthy.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, er hatte sich für wenige Minuten aus dem Krankenzimmer des Mädchens geschlichen, von Lynny so weit weg wie es ihm möglich war, und trank ein bisschen Kürbissaft.

„Also", fragte sie ihn, „wie hast du dich entschieden?"

„Was meinst du?" entgegnete er. Er hatte nicht schlafen können.

Die Augen von dem Mann an der Wand, sie hatten ihn immer angeschaut.

„Ich sagte, du könntest dich entscheiden. Wegen dem Mal." erklärte McCarthy.

Anatol nickte.

Er erinnerte sich. Es erschien ihm schon so lange her, dieses Treffen mit Voldemordt.

„Also was soll ich tun?" fragte sie. Sie lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand.

„Nichts." erwiderte er schließlich nach langen, stillen Minuten, „Das Mal bleibt dort wo es ist."

Sie nickte. Tat so als würde sie sein Tun verstehen.

Er bezweifelte es sehr. Er verstand es selbst nicht so ganz.

„Du bleibst aber ihr Secretkeeper." sagte sie mit durchdringender Stimme.

Er nickte, so etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. Sie sah ihn an. Forschend. Unklar darüber ob er es wirklich verstanden hatte.

„Ihr Leben liegt in dein…", begann sie, doch Anatol schüttelte sich. „Ich WEISS!" rief er aus.

Er sah zu ihr. Blickte ihr mit all dem Stolz den er hatte fest in die Augen.

Es war ein Blick voller Macht.

„Ich habe es gewollt, McCarthy." versuchte er es zu erklären. „Und es bleibt. Ich werde nicht auch dieses Kapitel meines Lebens unterschlagen. Ich bin ein Todesser. Und ich werde immer einer Bleiben. Ob das Mal da ist oder nicht. Daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln."

McCarthy schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Natürlich ändert das was. Du machst keine Todesserarbeit." versuchte sie ihm mitfühlend seine eigenen Worte im Mund umzudrehen.

Er war nicht blöd.

„Aber ich glaube an die Todesserworte, McCarthy.", antwortete er ihr. „Ich glaube an jedes Einzelne. Und dass wirst du mir nicht nehmen."

Sie stand auf und sah auf ihn hinunter.  
„Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren." sprach sie als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, „Du nimmst dich doch Lynnys an."

Er wischte sich ihre Hand von seinem Körper.

„Und das ändert alles?!" Er wusste selbst nicht so genau warum es ihn so ärgerlich machte, was sie zu ihm sagte. Er erhob sich auch und stand ihr gegenüber. Er klopfte in einer, ihm eigentlich sehr uneigenen Geste auf seine Brust, da wo sein Herz war.

„Ich stand da", fauchte er, „und akzeptierte seinen Weg. Nur weil es jetzt so ausschaut als ob ich mit meinen Opfern sympathisiere", dabei kam er sich selbst lächerlich vor als er es sagte, „heißt es noch lange nicht dass ich nicht noch immer so denke. Dinge ändern sich nicht einfach von einem Tag zum Nächsten!"

„Für ihn bist du ein Verräter." warf sie ein.

„Ich weiß." Er war wirklich kein Dummkopf. Er wusste dass, verdammt noch mal.

„Er wird dich töten, früher oder später, wenn er Zeit dazu findet."

Auch deswegen hatte er nicht schlafen können.

„Ich weiß."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen." schrie sie ihn an. Die Maske aus Ruhe und Gelassenheit die sie normalerweise trug, zerbröckelte als sie mit ihm sprach.

Er sah sie zum ersten Mal schwach. Nicht krank wie damals als sie mit Malfoys Frau aufgetaucht war, da war sie krank gewesen. Heute war sie schwach und ausgelaugt. Wie jemand der alles gegeben hatte und nichts mehr geben konnte.

„Das sehe ich." sagte er.

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf. Die Maske stand wieder.

„Du kannst nicht dazwischen stehen bleiben. Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen."

Anatol lachte.

„Das habe ich." Der Junge sah an sich herab. „Ich bin ein Verräter. Ich verrate mich und meinen Glauben. Dass ich meine Entscheidung, und mehr Zugeständnis an deine Sache, wirst du von mir nicht erhalten."

Sie griff nach ihrem letzten Trumpf. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass sie ihm damit kam.

„Lynny ist in deinen Händen." sagte sie also. „Wenn er dich tötet, tötet er auch sie. Bitte, lässt mich wenigstens die Verbindung zu ihm kappen, das Mal bleibt, aber die Verbindung vergeht. Kannst du dass für Lynny tun?"

Anatol sah sie an und ließ sie stehen. Er musste darüber nachdenken.

Obwohl er gewusst hatte dass sie ihm das vorschlagen würde, hatte er noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Als er zurückkam nickte er.

Und Brenda tat irgendetwas und ging so still und leise wie sie gekommen war.

Star kam nach einer Weile zu ihm.

Sie tauschten ein paar Informationen aus und dann entließ sie ihn und er apparierte nach Hogsmade.

Anatol hatte kein gutes Gefühl als er sich dem Schulgrund näherte.

Er erblickte Benedict und Peter, beide saßen nahe dem Tore zu Hogwarts und erwarteten ihn.

Benedict war blass. Es fiel Anatol sofort auf.

„Ist er krank?" fragte der selbsternannte Verräter laut als er nahe genug bei ihnen war und blickte Peter ins Gesicht.

„Erika ist vom Turm gesprungen." antworte Peter.

Anatol blinzelte überrascht.

„Ist sie tot?" Er ließ es leger klingen, diese Frage. Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schwanger. Und nein."

Anatol nickte erleichtert.

„Dein Vater wird dich töten, Junge." wandte er sich zu Benedict.

Benedict lächelte.

„Jab."

„Und dein Vater wird auch dich töten, Peter."

„Ich weiß." antwortete der.

„Und die Frage ist ob ihr mich töten werdet." stellte Anatol wieder unbeschwert fest.

Benedict und Peter nickten.

„Ja, dass ist die Frage."

Sie standen auf und stellten sich neben Anatol.

„Wirst du uns im Weg stehen?", fragte Peter. Seine ansonsten recht lockere Art war hier nicht mehr zu spüren.

Anatol lachte. „Warum sollte ich jetzt damit beginnen, ich habe euch noch nie im Weg gestanden, ihr seit meine Freunde." Es war noch nicht mal gelogen. Sie waren seine Freunde. Die einzigen die wirklich zählten.

Benedict legte ihm stumm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er betrachtete seinen ehemals besten Freund und Weggefährten ausführlich.

Schließlich lächelte er.

„Warum", sagte er munter, „sollten wir dann jetzt damit beginnen, du bist unser Freund."

Anatol atmete aus.

Die drei Jungen sahen einander lange an. Irgendwann wurde es ihnen zu viel und sie gingen los.

„So," sagte dann Anatol nach einer Weile zu Benedict, „du hast sie also geschwängert."

„Ja."

„Das ist Scheiße."

„Mhm."

„Und sie ist von Turm gesprungen, weshalb?"

„Sie ist schwanger. Ich habe ihr gesagt dass sie nur ein Spiel war und ich hab es total verschissen."

Anatol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast es getan um sie zu schützen. Es war nobel, würde ich sagen."

„Sie ist schwanger. Es ist egal warum ich es getan habe. Absolut egal. Und jetzt muss ich auch die ganze Zeit", (er hat nicht geschlafen, warf Peter schulterzuckend ein), „daran denken was passiert wenn ich getötet werde. Und mir gefällt dass nicht."

„Er hat den Teil mit dem Kinderkriegen erst mal total aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen." bemerkte Peter. Anatol sah das.

„Na, dann werden wir uns eben um sie kümmern." Anatol legte seine Hand auf Benedicts Schultern. „So wie wir es immer getan haben. Schlammblut oder nicht, sie ist deins oder. Und du gehörst zu uns. Also werden wir uns um sie kümmern."

Benedict blieb stehen und sah ihn verdattert an.

„Meinst du dass ernst?" Er hatte schließlich von McCarthy gehört dass er dem Todesser sein nicht abgeschworen hatte. Irgendwo hatte er es sogar verstanden. Loyalität war für Anatol schon immer wichtig gewesen. Und die Wahrheit.

Anatol sah überrascht zu Benedict und wunderte sich im ersten Moment über seine Frage.

Aber nach einer Weile verstand er den Einwurf und nickte.

„Ja, ich … ja, ich meine das ernst.", er lächelte und fuhr ernsthaft fort, „Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Ihr seit meine Freunde und ihr beide seit so ziemlich das Wichtigste was ich in meinem Leben habe. Egal auf was für einer Seite ich auch immer stehen werde, es wird eure Seite sein." Er sah zu ihnen. „Versteht ihr das?"

Denn er, der junge Todesser verstand es selbst nicht so ganz.

Die beiden Burschen zu seiner Seite lachten.

„Ja, das verstehen wir." sagten die beiden zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung. „Butterbier in der Kammer, wir haben was zu feiern!"

Anatol verzog den Mund.

Und er würde wieder der einzige bleiben der nüchtern genug war um sie durch die Gänge in ihre Zimmer zu lotsen.

Groß-ar-tig.

Es hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas geändert.


	3. Ein langer Tag Peter Deaster

Eine langer Weg

-Peter Deaster-

McCarthy sah zu ihm und Benedict als sie von St. Mungos nach Hogwarts apparierten.

Ihre Augen waren ruhig und bestimmt, traurig und achtsam zugleich.

„Warum musste Anatol drüben bleiben?", fragte Benedict und Peter nickte. Das interessierte ihn auch.

„Er sagte doch so könne es nicht weitergehen." Es war offensichtlich für Benedict, das Anatol sich zu ihnen gewendet hatte.

Peter dagegen war sich da nicht so sicher. Er kannte Anatol und ihm war schon klar dass dieser dem Todesser sein nicht so einfach absagen würde oder konnte. Für ein solches Verhalten war er wohl schlicht und ergreifend zu einfach gestrickt.

McCarthy dachte wohl dasselbe, denn sie nickte erst nach einer Weile.

„Ja, das hat er gesagt, aber er meinte es nicht so." sagte sie und wirkte von einem Moment zum anderen sehr müde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er weiß nicht wie er sich entscheiden soll.", fuhr sie fort, „Er wird eine Entscheidung fällen, da bin ich mir sicher, aber wie sie ausschaut? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du machst keinen Sinn, McCarthy." sagte Benedict.

Sie lächelte.

„Wann, in Slytherins Namen, habe ich jemals für dich Sinn ergeben, mein Lieber?"

„Nie." entgegnete der Angesprochene trocken.

Peter musste nickten.

McCarthy machte nie Sinn.

So war das schon immer gewesen.

Nur eines hatte er verstanden, damals als sie ihn angesprochen hatte am Gang vor dem Slytherinturm, vor, es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit.

Er wollte kein Todesser sein.

Er hatte es noch nie gewollt, und er würde es auch nie wollen.

Er war für so etwas einfach nicht gemacht.

Silvi hatte nur gelacht als er ihr das eines Tages erzählt hatte.

„Natürlich bist du für so was nicht gemacht, Piety", sie nannte ihn Piety, aber nur wenn keiner zuhörte, „du bist doch kein Mörder."

Und dann, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, das Benedict nicht in der Gegend war hatte sie sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihn geküsst.

Sie roch nach Lilien, nur ganz dezent wie ein Hauch von Frühling und ihre Lippen lagen so weich und sanft auf den seinen, dass es ihm im ersten Moment vorkam als wäre es nur ein Traum.

Er war damals vierzehn gewesen, und es war sein erster Kuss.

Das Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis in den Hals hinauf wenn er daran dachte.

Er vermisste Silvi. Und McCarthy sagte sie würde auf sie aufpassen.

Er hoffte sie log ihn nicht an.

Der Gedanke er könnte Silvi auch verlieren so wie damals seine Schwester, höhlte ihn nämlich innerlich ganz aus.

Manchmal träumte er davon.

Wie der dunkle Lord sich über sie legte wie ein Schatten und dann war sie tot.

Tot.

In einem Moment.

Dass es so schnell gehen konnte und trotzdem unsagbar schrecklich war, hatte ihn so tief schockiert und überrumpelt dass es ihm immer noch eine Gänsehaut aufzog, am ganzen Körper wenn er daran dachte.

Als er sie da stehen sah, im ersten Moment hatte er es nicht glauben wollen. Und dann kam die Ansprache, dann war sie tot und er musste sich entscheiden.

Es war im Grund genommen eine leichte Entscheidung gewesen.

Er beugte sich recht schnell.

Er bekundete seine Treue nach wenigen Sekunden.

Aber er sah dem dunklen Herrn nicht in die Augen.

Er hasste sich ganz oft dafür dass er sein Leben zu opfern bereit war, für diese Lüge.

Nun war die Zeit der Lügen wohl vorbei.

McCarthy hatte sich schlussendlich doch noch an ihr Versprechen gehalten, sie würde sich um sie kümmern, und sie von dem dunklen Herrn befreien.

Irgendwie.

Nun stand nur die Frage im Raum was er mit dem neuen Leben das er bekommen hatte, anstellen sollten.

Er war kein Mann der die Freiheit als solches schätzte. Er hatte sich wohl schon vor so langer Zeit an den Gedanken gewöhnt irgendwann jemanden zu dienen dass es ihm schier unmöglich schien sein Leben anders zu führen.

Er sah auf und fixierte McCarthy.

Ihr… nun er war sich nicht sicher ob er ihr folgen konnte. Sie war nicht beständig genug. Und auch wenn er an ihre Worte glaubte, vielleicht sogar glauben musste, da er sonst nichts anderes hatte, blieb sie, selbst als Hohepriesterin eine Muggelgeborene.

Es war an sich kein schöner Gedanke der ihn hier antrieb, aber er konnte nicht glauben dass eine Muggelgeborene wirklich verstehen konnte was es hieß er zu sein.

Es war eben so. Er konnte nichts dafür dass er im inneren seines Seins so dachte.

„Was passiert jetzt mit uns?" fragte Peter leise nach einer Weile.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Es erschien ihm recht ausweglos, die Situation in der er sich befand.

Die Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher." waren ihre genauen Worte und sein Untergang.

„Was soll das heißen, du bist dir noch nicht sicher?" Benedict sah sie wohl gleich überrascht an wie auch Peter. Wenn sie es nicht wusste, wer denn dann?

McCarthy lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Ihre grünen Augen sahen sie ganz ruhig an.

„Ich denke", sagte sie nach einer Weile, „ihr solltet zu Malfoy gehen."

„Und was sollen wir da machen?" fragte Benedict gehässig. Peter musste lächeln, denn auch er konnte Malfoy nicht wirklich gut leiden.

„Beugt euch Malfoy." sagte McCarthy dann.

„Bist du verrückt." rief Benedict aus, „Diesem Idioten? Der verkauft uns für ein Paar Schuhe. Und das weißt du ganz genau." Peter hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Jeder wusste was Malfoy, für ein paar guter Schuhe, bereit war zu tun.

„Ich muss Benedict beistimmen, McCarthy." nahm Peter das Wort an sich, „Jeder weiß dass mit Malfoy, a) nicht zu spaßen und b) nicht gut Kirschen essen ist. Wenn wir uns ihm beugen", er schüttelte den Kopf, „ich vertraue dem blonden Vorzeigejungen nicht genug dass er", Peter musste darüber lachen, „… gerade er, mich schützen kann. Außerdem glaube ich nicht dass er mich unter den Schutz seines Hauses nimmt, wo ich gerade vor einigen Monaten meine Ewige Treue dem dunklen Lord geschworen habe. Das wäre für ihn kein guter Deal." Er hielt kurz seine Luft an. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Malfoy mag vieles sein, aber ein Dummkopf ist er nicht." schloss er seinen Vortrag.

Benedict zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Pansy. Seine Frau. Das war keine Besonders intelligente Entscheidung." gab er zu bedenken.

Keiner in Slytherin hatte verstanden wie er die Weasleytussi Pansy hatte vorziehen können und noch schlimmer mit ihr hintergehen konnte.

Dieser Einwurf ließ Peter grinsen.

„Ok, stimme ich dir zu. Ich kann sie nicht leiden. Sie ist so ein verwöhntes kleines Mistding." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und jetzt ist es noch schlimmer wie früher. Sie geht durch die Schule als würde sie ihr gehören." Auch er konnte Mrs. Virgina Malfoy nicht leiden.

„Genau!", rief Benedict aus, „Die kleine Schlampe. Hinter dem Rücken von Panswrick hat sie Malfoy gevögelt. Und dann kommt er zurück… ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben dass er zurückgekommen ist. Es ist einfach unglaublich. Nach dem Brief! Nach dieser Ansage!"

Benedict gehörte zu den Menschen die sich in ein Gespräch hineinsteigern konnte, wie kaum ein anderer. Peter konnte das einfach nicht verstehen.

Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an.

Es war eine Debatte dass sie schon oft geführt hatte, denn mal ehrlich, Malfoy war das Gesprächsthema an der Schule gewesen, bevor er wieder gekommen war, und wieder kamen sie zu dem gleich unangenehmen wie auch verdammt offensichtlichen Schluss wie immer.

„Irgendwie hat er Rückgrat. Und er hat die Schule dieses Mal ohne seine Verbindungen übernommen. Ohne dass er sich auf seinen Vater berufen hätte."

Peter nickte. „Das hat mich auch überrascht. Ich … ich hätte nicht geglaubt dass er so was kann."

„Das hätte niemand vermutet. Das hebt mich immer noch aus den Socken."

Peter wunderte sich wirklich.

„Und er wird früher oder später Masterlord. Das ist doch richtig oder?!" Benedict sah zu Brenda. Die nickte nur. Peter konnte das irgendwie noch immer nicht glauben, aber irgendwo machte es wohl Sinn. Er hasste es dumm dazustehen.

Benedict nickte.

„Wir werden seine Protektion brauchen können. Wir und Silvi und … Erika."

„Du willst sie zurück?" Peter warf nicht sonderlich überrascht diese Frage ein. Endlich etwas bei dem er mitreden konnte.

„Was denkst du?" sagte Benedict leiser und hob seine Hände leicht an, als würde er etwas so Offensichtliches vor sich herzeigen, dass nicht einmal Peter es übersehen konnte.

„Du willst sie zurück." sagte Peter also, wie gesagt nicht weiter überrascht, und nickte. „Ja, wir werden Protektion brauchen." Er ging näher auf Benedict zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ein Schlammblut in unsrer Mitte. Dass wird ihn total überzeugen uns zu nehmen!"

Benedict sah ihn überrascht und erbost an. „Willst du damit sagen ich soll nicht…"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das will ich nicht sagen. Ich hole sich lieber zu uns zurück, wenn sie dich überhaupt wieder nimmt, wohlgemerkt", „Das ist ja hier wohl nicht die Frage!", „…als dass ich mir noch ein paar Monate dein Gemecker anhöre." Er sah Benedict lange an.

„Erika zurückzuholen ist nie in Frage gestanden, Benedict, und das wird es auch nie. Verstanden!?"

Benedict nickte.

„Ich sage nur", fuhr Peter fort, „Es wird Verhandlungen mit Malfoy erschweren. Er will sie vielleicht nicht tot sehen, aber sich auf ihr Niveau zu senken wird ihm trotzdem nicht gefallen."

Sie sahen einander still an.

„Wir gehen zu Malfoy." beendeten sie schließlich ihre Unterredung.

Sie drehten sich zu McCarthy hin.

Sie lächelte.

„Kluge Entscheidung. Er wird ein hervorragender Masterlord. Bedacht und vorsichtig. Ihr werdet gut daran tun ihm zu dienen."

„Ja, wir werden sehen."

McCarthy nickte.

„In einer halben Stunde am Brunnen. Geht duschen."

Malfoy empfing sie gegen halb eins in der Nacht. Nicht am Brunnen, sondern in einem Klassenzimmer, schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht und eiskalt.

Er wirkte verschlafen und angeschlagen und lehnte in den großen Stuhl eines unbedeutenden Lehrers hinein.

„McCarthy war kryptisch." erhob er seine Stimme und blickte zu einem der Fenster, „Um was geht es? Wirklich?"

Er sah zu Peter und überraschte ihn damit. Seine Augen waren so kalt und klar wie die Nacht draußen.

„Warum schaust du zu mir, Malfoy?" fragte Peter etwas irritiert. Die Leute sahen immer zu Benedict. Er war größer und trat wesentlich bedeutender auf als er.

Malfoy gähnte. „Du bist der eigentliche Anführer eures eigenartigen Trios. Ihr schiebt zwar Rollforg", er zeigte auf Benedict, „vor aber du bist der Drahtzieher, der Entscheidungsträger. Es ist zu spät in der Nacht als dass ich mit mit Laufburschen abgebe, was jetzt kein Affront sein sollte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach du meine Güte, ich verbringe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Ginny."

Die letzte Aussage bezog sich wohl auf den erstaunlich langen Redeschwall.

Malfoy sah wieder zu Peter. „Also rede."

Malfoy hörte zu.

Peter redete. Benedict steuerte kurzweilige Einwürfe bei.

Malfoy hörte weiter zu.

Dann nickte er.

„Und das konnte nicht bis morgen warten?"

Er schob seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und fluchte als sie ihm wieder vor die Augen fielen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein das konnte es nicht. Es geht hier um unser Leben Malfoy! Um unsere Existenz. Im Gegensatz zu dir konnten wir kein kleines Vermögen auf die Seite schaffen, und im Gegensatz zu dir werden unsere Eltern uns wirklich töten wollen sobald sie dass hier herausfinden. Sie werden weder versuchen uns zu beschützen oder…"

Peter hielt kurz inne.

„Wir können es uns nicht erlauben einfach so abzuhauen. Wir sind hier an dieses Leben gebunden. Wenn wir gehen, sterben Menschen. Wir gehen nicht einfach nur weil es uns gerade in den Kram passt. Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir Verantwortungsbewusstsein."

Malfoys Bewegungen wurden augenblicklich langsamer als Peter das sagte. Er schob die Haare ein weiteres Mal nach hinten, und hob langsam seinen Blick.

Malfoys graue Augen sahen Peter amüsiert an.

„Habt ihr das? Wie interessant."

Er stand, noch immer langsam, auf. Irgendwie schaffte er es Peter und Benedict gleichzeitig anzuschauen, ohne zu schielen.

„Wenn ihr glaubt ich sei all das, ein, lasst es mich in einfache Worte fassen." Er ging keinen Schritt auf sie zu, aber für Peter wirkte es als käme er mit jedem Wort näher zu ihnen her, oder als würde er mit jedem Wort größer, „ein Drückeberger und ein Opportunist, dann will ich euch nicht widersprechen." Malfoy grinste.

„Denn ihr habt Recht. Ich werde immer so handeln wie es mir gerade passt und dass mit dem minimalsten Aufwand für mich. Aber lasst mich eine Sache klar stellen."

Seine Augen wurden noch kälter.

„Ich bekomme immer, jedes Mal das was ich will. Nehmen wir euer Beispiel."

Draco grinste.

„Ich wollte dass meinen Eltern Farbe bekennen müssen, also schrieb ich den Brief. Ich wollte mit meiner Frau um jeden Preis zusammen sein, anerkannt von ihrer Familie und der meinen, also rannte ich mit ihr davon." Sein Lächeln wurde finster. „Ich wollte Masterlord werden, die Macht haben, die mir zueigen ist und mir zusteht und ich wollte dass meine Frau genau das auch will, also rannte ich mit ihr davon. Denn ich wusste sie würde irgendwann zurückgehen wollen, zu ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunden und dann würde sie nach meinen Spielregeln spielen müssen. Und nicht ich nach ihren. Ich bin vielleicht ein Drückeberger und ein Opportunist, aber ich bin kein schwacher Mensch. Also", er setze sich wieder hin, „bringe ich es auf den Punkt."

„Überlegt es Euch gut ob ihr mir dienen wollt. Dient ihr mir gut, werde ich euch unterstützen, werde ich euch und eure Freundinnen unter die Protektion meines Hauses stellen und es wird euch gut ergehen."

Er lächelte.

„Dient ihr mir schlecht, werde ich das nicht dulden. Hintergeht ihr mich, so wie ihr Voldemort hintergangen habt, werde ich euch töten lassen."

„Ich werde mich gegen Voldemort stellen, ich werde auf der Seite der Gewinner sein. Das ist mein Plan. Wenn ihr an meinem Sieg teilhaben wollt, werdet ihr euch für mich entscheiden."

Peter blickte Malfoy lange an. Er glaubte ihm jedes Wort.

Das entmutigte ihn etwas. Er hatte mit so einem langen Vortrag nicht gerechnet. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Malfoy ihm eine Chance gab. Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass ihm gefiel was er hörte.

Bis jetzt machte alles einen sehr guten Eindruck. Zu gut. Einfach viel zu gut.

Er sah zu Benedict.

Der nickte ihm stumm zu.

Auch er war von den Socken. So viel war mal klar.

Peter wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu.

Er hatte eine letzte Frage, deren Antwort ihm alles über Malfoys Führerqualitäten sagen würde, was er wissen musste.

„Wäre das Leben deiner Frau in Bedrängnis würdest du uns opfern?"

Malfoy sah noch nicht mal auf. Er war wieder mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt.

„Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken." kam die Antwort augenblicklich.

Peter nickte. Obwohl er gewusst hatte dass Malfoy so handeln würde, hatte er nicht mit der Wahrheit gerechnet. Peter mochte Ehrlichkeit.

„Sollte Silvi in Bedrängnis sein, werde ich immer versuchen sie zu retten." erwiderte er mit gleich starker Stimme. „Verstehen wir uns, Malfoy?"

Dieses Mal sah er auf, sagte Ja und nickte.

Das war alles was Peter hören wollte.

„In Ordnung ich nehme an." Es konnte nichts Besseres für ihn herausspringen. „Was soll ich tun?"

Malfoy sagte nichts und sah zu Benedict.

Der nickte. „Ich nehme auch an. Also?"

„Beugt euch. Sagt es in euren Worten, wie ihr mir dient. Ich muss es hören und den Pakt zu komplettieren."

„Reicht der Geschichtliche Pakt." fragte Peter.

„Der tut es gleichgut wie jeder andere." gähnte Malfoy.

Peter dachte kurz nach und versuchte sich an die genauen Worte zu erinnern.

"Bei meiner Seele und meiner Kraft," begann Peter langsam, "bei meinem Leben und meinem Sein, ich Peter Deaster schwöre mein ganzes Streben dir und den Deinen zu währen, sie zu schützen mit jedem Mittel und dem Haus Malfoy zu dienen, von Heute an bis immer."

Benedict sah dankbar zu Peter.

Er war noch nie gut mit auswendig Gelerntem gewesen.

Leise wiederholte er dieselben Worte und seufzte erleichtert als das letzte Wort gesprochen wurde.

Malfoy sagte nichts.

Er sah sie an. Immer noch müde.

Seine Pupillen verkleinerten sich.

„Sohn des Hauses Deaster, bist du willens deinen Worten taten folgen zu lassen? Und du, Sohn des Hauses Rollforg, bist auch du willens deinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen?"

Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar.

„Ich verlange eine Antwort."

Es war als wäre ein Feuer in Peter Kopf entbrannt dass jede Antwort die er bereit gelegt hatte auf ein Wort reduzierte. Ja oder nein. Es war fast kaum zu fassen, welche Schwierigkeiten er hatte in seinem Kopf das durcheinander der Möglichkeiten den zwei Worten zuzuordnen.

Wollte er denn jetzt schon wieder jemand dienen? Nein.

Brauchte er die Protektion durch das Haus Malfoy? Ja.

Konnte er sich vorstellen Malfoy zu dienen? Ja.

Würde der ihn bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit fallen lassen? Nein.

Wäre er wirklich bereit für ihn oder den Seinen zu sterben? Nein.

Wäre er bereit gegen Voldemordt zu kämpfen? Ja.

Brauchte er dabei Hilfe? Ja.

Könnte er jetzt Ja sagen und es dabei nicht so meinen?

Nein.

Würde Malfoy zu seinem Wort stehen? Ja.

Würde er ein guter Masterlord? Ja.

War Peter willens seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, das ganze Paket?

„Ja." sagte Peter und schüttelte sich als er merkte dass das Feuer in seinem Kopf aufhörte zu brennen.

„Ja, ich bin willens meinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen."

Malfoy grinste ihn an.

„Gut." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gesicht und zeigte damit nun auf Benedict.

Der stand da und schüttelte sich wie ein Verrückter. Sein Kopf zuckte hin und her, sein Mund ging auf und zu, seine Augen rollten sich nach hinten.

Plötzlich stand er still.

Malfoy veränderte seine Position der Hand etwas.

Peter erkannte, Malfoy war bereit einen Fesselzauber zu sprechen.

„Ja. Ich werde meinen Worten taten Folgen lassen." sagte Benedict schließlich.

Malfoy senkte seinen Zauberstab.

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann eine gute Nacht."

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und zog seine Jacke die am Stuhl gelegen war an. Ohne aufzusehen begann er zu reden.

„Ach ja, was deine Schlammblut-ex-freundin angeht: Die ist vom Turm gesprungen und wollte sich umbringen weil sie von dir schwanger ist. Mein Rat. Geh eine Runde schlafen und überleg dir genau wie du sie zurückbekommen willst bevor du ihr gegenüberstehst. Und du", er sah zu Peter der gerade dabei war das gehörte zu verarbeiten, „schau dass er wirklich in den Schlafsaal geht und nicht zu ihr. Eine Frau die bereit ist sich und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu töten, die bringt den Verursacher der Schwierigkeiten sicher auch um wenn er sich dumm anstellt."

Draco ging noch bevor einer der beiden Jungen reagieren konnte.

Und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.


	4. Eine lange Woche Erika Branden

Eine lange Woche

- Erika Branden-

Potionmaster Madock ließ Benedict erst zu ihr als er sicher war dass sie bereit dazu war.

Sie mochte Madock.

Er hatte ihr schon nach kurzer Zeit das „Du" angeboten und sagte etwas davon, dass er sich nur alt fühlte und hässlich wenn sie ihn immer so ansprach, aber es war etwas was sie einfach nicht tun konnte, weil es sich einfach nicht ziemte und es täte ihr leid und dann begann sie zu weinen.

Sie weinte oft in letzter Zeit. Und es machte oft keinen Sinn.

In der letzten Woche hatte sie sich hier in dem Krankenzimmer verkrochen.

Madame Pompfrey hatte sie von oben bis unten abgecheckt und ihr gesagt das Kind, es würde ein Bub, sei ganz gesund und es schien alles gut zu gehen.

Es waren Momente wie diese in denen ihr die Tränen von einem Moment zum anderen bis zum Hals standen und sie nicht aufhören konnte zu heulen. Momente wie diese in denen ihr das ganze Ausmaß dessen was sie getan hatte in die Nase biss und sie sie nicht ignorieren konnte.

Dann, zu Mittag des zweiten Tages kam Madock zu ihr und sagte das Benedict draußen wartete.

Ihr Herz versteinerte von einem Augenblick zum andern.

„Kann er reinkommen?"

„Nein."

Madock nickte.

Jeden Tag kam Madock herein.

Und jeden Tag sagte sie nein. Nur heute, als er sie fragte, ob sie wollte dass er rein kam, da nickte sie. Madock, er fragte sie es noch ein Mal. Und sie nickte wieder.

Wenn er darauf bestanden hätte dass sie es auch aussprach, hätte sie ihm keine Zustimmung geben können, aber ihm genügte ein das dritte Nicken das sie ihm auf seine weitere Frage gab.

Und Benedict kam herein.

Er wirkte erstaunlich unsicher.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Er war auch ganz blass.

Etwa fünf Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen.

Eine Minute oder so sahen sie einander nur an.

„Peters Schwester ist tot.", sagte er leise. „Ich bin ein Todesser und wir dachten es wäre besser wenn ich mich von dir fernhielte. McCarthy kam erst so spät und holte uns raus und… wir mussten fast töten. Ich dachte wirklich es wäre gescheiter du hättest keinen Kontakt mit mir."

Ihre Gedanken rasten als sie seine Worte zusammen stückelte.

„Nicht so schnell, Benedict." sagte sie dann, und sie fühlte sich innerlich ganz heiß. „Was heißt Peters Schwester ist tot." Ihr Hirn hatte da schon ausgesetzt.

Er erklärte es ihr.

Er erklärte ihr alles.

Als sie zu weinen begann, wusste er er hatte es versaut, als sie ihn küsste, verstand er nicht wirklich was gerade abging, und als sie ihn ansah, und bat Peter und Anatol von draußen zu holen tat er dass ohne Widerrede.

Erika Branden war verliebt. So war dass nun einmal.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal gesagt, „Shakespeare sagte ‚Liebe macht blind.' Er hatte Unrecht Schatz." Sie hatten Jerry Maguire angeschaut und die blonde Tussi sagte „Du hattest mich schon bei Hallo."

Erika hatte es nicht verstanden. Wie konnte sie ihn nur zurücknehmen? Diesen dummen Trottel.

Jetzt, als sie darauf wartete das Benedict zurückkam, ergaben die geheimnisvollen Worte ihrer Mutter wesentlich mehr Sinn.

„Denn Liebe macht nicht blind. Sie macht dumm. Du weißt dass du dumme Sachen machst, dein Verstand schaltet sich nämlich nicht ab, aber es ist dir ganz schlicht und ergreifend egal."

Dann hatte sie gelacht und war aufgestanden.

Ihre Mutter hatte recht gehabt.

Liebe machte dumm.

Sie wusste sie sollte nicht einfach alles so schlucken, sie wusste es musste mehr geben als diese Geschichte, so schrecklich es auch war. Sie wusste diese Entschuldigung die er ihr gegeben hatte war nicht genug.

Aber es war ihr egal.

Als Benedict wieder rein kam wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz.

Wie hatte ihre Mutter dann noch gesagt.

„Aber es ist nicht unbedingt schlecht, Schatz. Denn Liebe macht einen auch erstaunlich robust. Dumm und Robust. Eine sehr angenehme Mischung."

Sie lächelte.

Als sie dann jedoch Peter und Anatol hinter Benedict reinkommen sah, wurde ihr wieder kalt.

Die Beiden blieben vor ihrem Bett stehen und blickten auf den Boden.

„Todesser, hmm." fragte sie. Sie wunderte sich selbst darüber wie verletzt ihre Stimme klang.

Peter nickte kurz, aber Anatol blickte auf und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, aber es war immer noch Stolz in seinen Augen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Zeig es mir." Ihre Stimme hatte den leicht befehlenden Ton denn sie immer hatte wenn sie nicht so recht was zu tun war.

Er schob den Ärmel zur Seite und ließ sie mit ihren Händen über seine Haut fahren.

„Also ist es wahr?" fragte sie. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Kiefer verspannte, als würde etwas in ihr sich sperren diese Frage zu stellen.

Er nickte wieder.

„Dann bist du also wirklich der beklagenswerteste Todesser denn es jemals gegeben hat. Beschützt Schlammblüter und ihre Verbündete." Benedict hatte von dem Mädchen erzählt. Der Nichte von Madock. Der nichts davon wusste.

Sie durfte gar nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, was das für sie bedeutete. Die Nichte des Mannes der sie vor dem tödlichen Aufprall gerettet hatte lag in St. Mungos und wurde komplett auf Anfang gestellt ohne dass er einen Schimmer davon hatte. Dass seine Schwester tot war und…

Wow. Das war einfach nur Wow.

Schrecklich Wow. Aber Wow.

Anatol nickte. Ein kleines Lächeln kam auf seine Lippen.

Sie scheuerte ihm eine.

„Es ist nicht lustig, du Trottel." fuhr sie ihn an. Weder ihre eigenen Gedanken an Madock, noch das Anatol ein Todesser geworden war aus freien Stücken. Wie konnte er es wagen zu lächeln.

„Ich bin wirklich, extrem sauer auf dich, auf euch alle!" Sie schrie es wesentlich lauter hinaus als sie gewollt hatte. Ja sie nahm auch ihren Benedict, und Peter mit in ihr Gebet.

„Wie konntet ihr euch nur in diese Scheiße fahren?! Und wirklich, für einen Moment dachte ich, mein Leben wäre vorbei. Aber ihr habt es wirklich versaut."

Sie hob ihren Zeigefinger drohend in die Höhe. „Von jetzt an werdet ihr mit mir sprechen und wir machen dass alles gemeinsam, ist das klar?!" Es tat einfach gut die Überlegener zu sein, wenn man sonst nichts hatte an dem man sich festhalten konnte.

Peter nickte stumm. Ihr Benedict nickte verlegen.

Anatol jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war wutentbrannt, vor allem als er sah dass die zwei neben ihm nichts dazusagten. Er drehte sich weg von ihnen und sah ihr mit zornigen Augen ins Gesicht.

„Nur wenn du das auch tust, Schlammblut." kam es nicht weniger aufgebracht zurück. „Sie taten was sie mussten um zu überleben, und du … du bist gesprungen. DU BIST GESPRUNGEN!!!!!" Er machte eine hüpfende Handbewegung dazu. Das schockierte sie fast noch mehr wie seine lauten Worte. „Wie!", schrie er weiter, „Wie zum Slytherin bist du auf diese verfickte Idee gekommen?! Was wolltest du damit erreichen?!"

Er schien wirklich sehr wütend. Im Nachhinein gesehen hatte er wohl gleich viel Grund der Überlegenere sein zu wollen wie sie auch.

„Wenn Benedict dass alles wirklich gemeint hätte, " sagte er plötzlich eiskalt und wurde leise, „dann hätte es ihm gefallen dass du wegen ihm gesprungen bist und wäre erleichtert gewesen dass er sein Blut nicht mit den deinem mischen musste."

Sie blinzelte und Benedict konnte schon die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, doch dann brach ihre Wut durch.

Er und Peter gingen einen Schritt zurück.

„Wie…", ihre Stimme vibrierte, „Wie hätte ich es denn wissen sollen, wenn es der BESSERWISSER mir nicht gesagt hat, weil er sich in dem Spiel auch mit einbrachte und, lass mich zitieren, Benedict sowieso besser dran wäre ohne ein Schlammblut." Sie sah von ihrem Bett aus zu ihm hoch. „Und ja, er hat es mir erzählt."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest deinen Platz kennen, Schlamm…" fing er an, Beleidigungen dieser Art waren ihr aus seinem Mund zwar gänzlich unbekannt aber nicht besonders überraschend, sie fiel ihm ins Wort bevor er es fertig aussprechen konnte, „Und du, Mini-tod-esser, -**du-** solltest wissen, dass ich ein verdammt zartes Pflänzchen bin und mit Zurückweisung nicht zurechtkomme, da –**du-** es mir immer wieder so mitfühlend mitgeteilt hast. Du bist ein solcher…"

Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Was bin ich, sag es ruhig! Ich schwöre, du kannst mich echt mal,…."

„Nutzloser Wasserhohler…"

„Frigide…"

Peter und Benedict mussten lächeln.

Anatol war vielleicht im Grunde seines Herzens ein Mensch der glaubte ein Todesser zu sein.

Aber er war ihr Freund.

Dann wurden ihre Blicke für kurze Zeit ernst.

„Spielt er uns etwas vor?" fragte Benedict Peter.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen ihn im Auge behalten. Jetzt noch mehr wie zu vor." Sie sahen zu den beiden hin.

„Sie ist gesprungen." sagte Benedict dann ganz leise als er, er glaubte schon dass sie jetzt wieder seine Freundin war, zu Erika sah und sich überhaupt nicht im Klaren darüber war wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sie war gesprungen. Sie war gesprungen!

„Ich weiß, Mann." Peter wurde ganz ruhig, wie immer wenn er es sein musste, „Wir müssen auf beide gut schauen."

Und dann machten sie sich an die Mammutaufgabe Anatol von seiner besten Freundin zu trennen die ihn gerade in ihren berühmt berüchtigten Muggelwürgegriff genommen hatte.

Wirklich.

Sie hatten vergessen was für ein großartiges Team sie doch alle gewesen waren.

Sie hofften nur sie waren es noch immer.

Morgen würde Anatol bei Malfoy vorsprechen und wenn er es nicht ganz versiebte sich ihm verschreiben und sein Untertan werden.

Dann würden sie alle unter der Protektion des Hauses Malfoy stehen und könnten ein Leben führen das nicht gänzlich nutzlos war.

Das und dass Malfoy ihnen die Ausbildung zahlen würde.

Umsonst machten sie so was ja nicht.

Sie waren ja keine Gryffindors.

Es würde wohl doch noch ein guter Tag werden.


End file.
